wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priest
The priest is the master of healing and preservation, restoring his wounded allies, shielding them in battle and even resurrecting his fallen comrades from death. While he has a variety of protective and enhancement spells to bolster his allies, the priest can also wreak terrible vengeance on his enemies, using the grand powers of the Holy Light to smite and purge them or the devastating powers of the Shadow to decimate their minds. The priest is a diverse and powerful class, highly desirable in any group and capable of fulfilling multiple roles. The priest is perhaps the best healing class in the game with a surprisingly strong damage potential as well (should the player choose to enhance this aspect of the class). Their ability to heal and buff allies, avoid aggro, dispel buffs on enemies, dispel debuffs on their allies, and resurrect fallen comrades makes them an important member of any group, whether it's PvP or PvE. Background Priests practice a complex, organized form of spirituality that embraces moralistic philosophies, the worship of a particular deity (such as Elune) in some cases, and/or idol worship, rather than the reverence of the elements that shamans practice, or the close divine connection with animals and the wilderness that druids maintain. Priests serve not only as influential religious figures in their respective societies, but also as powerful practitioners of divine magic, which they use to heal and protect, or harm and weaken. Devotion to the faiths of Azeroth leads many priests to the paths of courage and heroism. In dark times, priests carry the Light of faith with them as a reminder of the powerful forces at work beyond the comprehension of the peoples who walk the land. Powerful healers with an intimate connection to the divine, priests are empowered with abilities that aid them in times of dire need. Priests comprise a very varied group in Azeroth. A female priest is called a "priestess". Many are followers, in some manner, of the Holy Light. Some priests choose to be pyremasters or priestesses of the Moon, while some of the most experienced become epic priests. History The Clerics of Northshire were human priests who served the kingdom of Stormwind during the First War. The clerics served as healers on the battlefield, but were ill-prepared for the hazards of combat, and thus suffered heavy casualties. This order was largely destroyed, and the Second War saw fragile priests replaced on the battlefield by armored paladins, the Knights of the Silver Hand — established by the clerics' leader Archbishop Alonsus Faol and his apprentice Uther the Lightbringer. During events of the Third War, despite the high elves' official departure from the Alliance, some elves still remained true to their former human and dwarven allies. The altruistic priests of Quel'Thalas refused to abandon their roles as healers and agreed to remain in Lordaeron despite the edicts from their reclusive masters in Silvermoon. The high elven priests used their Light-given powers to heal the wounded and bolster the spirits of Lordaeron’s fighting elite. A holy field medic, these padres roam the battlefield curing the wounds of fallen comrades. Forsaken priests Forsaken who once followed the tenets of the Holy Light often alter their philosophy upon their transformation. Forsaken have abandoned religion, just as they believe it abandoned them. Lost and hurt, these priests founded a new religion based on a self-centered version of their former faith. Dubbed the forgotten Shadow, this philosophy centers around self-empowerment and a desire to balance life with death. While they can no longer use the Holy Light, and have since learned how to use the Shadow; the priests teach that there must be a balance between Light and Shadow, and members must learn the Light as well, but never forget they were born from the Shadow. Troll priests The troll priesthoods are, much like the shamans and the witch doctors of the various troll tribes, spiritual advisers and caretakers. With trolls being naturally superstitious and spiritual, it allows the various troll priests to manipulate the spiritual energy of the world in order to either heal or harm their targets. The various energies that the troll priests draw can come from various sources, be it Loa spirits, voodoo magic or the target itself. Drawing upon these energies, the troll priest either mend or harm, depending on which blessing the spiritual entity bestows. Arguably, in World of Warcraft, troll priests can be considered witch doctors in a cultural perspective, in equal terms with the shamans. Notable priests * Velen * Tyrande Whisperwind * Archbishop Alonsus Faol * Vol'jin (Also considered a witch doctor) * High Priestess Ishanah Overview Races and starting stats Abilities *Healing: single target heals, group heals, heals over time, Resurrection. *Holy magic: buffs, dispels and cures, direct damage. *Shadow magic: direct damage, damage over time, mana drains, aggro control, Mind Control. *Miscellaneous: limited crowd control. Stats, weapons and armor *The most important stats are (depending on the chosen talents): intellect, spirit, spellpower, stamina and spell crit. *He begins with proficiency in one-handed maces and wands and can learn to use daggers and staves from weapon masters. *The priest can only wear cloth armor. For details on set items that are useful for priests, see priest sets and healing equipment. **For end-game healing equipment go to BC healing equipment (cloth). **For end-game DPS equipment go to BC Caster DPS cloth. **For end-game healing equipment go to Wrath healing equipment (cloth). **For end-game DPS equipment go to Wrath caster DPS (cloth). Talents :Main articles: Priest talents and Priest builds. Discipline The Discipline tree focuses on strengthening the priest's buffs (such as Power Word: Shield and Fortitude and Inner Fire) and mana conservation. Taking this tree to the end (for Penance) will give you immense PvP durability and healing capability slightly less than that of a Holy Priest. The ability in Discipline that gives Discipline Priests their durability is Pain Suppression. Pain Suppression reduces damage taken from any source by 40% for 8 seconds, making an experienced priest near invincible while under this effect. Another powerful Discipline spell (Power Infusion) grants the target a buff granting 20% bonus spell damage and healing. Unlike the mage spell Arcane Power, Power Infusion can be cast on someone else, and it does not consume extra mana. In group situations, this would rarely be used on the Priest, but it is of great benefit to caster DPS. Combining this with a powerful spirit buff, the Priest can go on for many battles without running out of mana, especially in instances where the priest heals. This is a useful category, as a priest can get an extra 5% spell-critical chance as well as a permanent spell damage mod to offensive spells. There are very few priests that don't have a few points in Discipline. Holy The Holy tree increases a priest's healing ability while enhancing their survivability. In the 9th row, a useful ability is Circle of Healing, an instant heal that not only heals the target, but members of the party/raid. As of 3.0.2, the final ability is now Guardian Spirit (The spirit increases the healing received by the target by 40%, and also prevents the target from dying by sacrificing itself. This sacrifice terminates the effect but heals the target of 50% of their maximum health. Lasts only 10 sec, but has a short cooldown of 3 min). Priests also have an "improved death", which allows them to become the Spirit of Redemption and heal party members for 15 seconds mana-free when they die. This can easily save a group from being wiped out, and can keep them alive until the enemies are defeated or the priest is resurrected by a druid in battle. Holy priests are the most versatile healers in the game with a variety of tools to sustain their group. Shadow Shadow talents primarily enhance a priest's damage. One of the most important Shadow spells gained through Shadow talents is Mind Flay, a 3 second channeled spell that causes damage and slows the target to 50% of its movement speed. It has a low mana cost, making it one of the most mana-efficient spells in the game and is first available at level 20. The Spirit Tap talent is generally the recipient of any priest's first talent point. After killing a mob that grants experience or a player that grants honor, Spirit Tap doubles the priest's spirit and allows 50% mana regeneration while casting for 15 seconds. Another important talent in the Shadow tree is Vampiric Embrace, available at level 30. This Shadow spell casts a debuff on a target for 60 seconds which heals all party members for X% of the shadow spell damage the priest deals to the target. The Silence spell and its prerequisite, Improved Psychic Scream, are utility talents placed in the middle of the Shadow tree. Another vital talent of the Shadow tree is Shadowform. When activated, Shadowform gives the priest a 15% Shadow spell-damage bonus and 15% reduction to physical damage taken, but prevents the casting of Holy spells. (As such, Vampiric Embrace is the only option besides consumables for a priest in Shadowform to heal itself.) It also adds an amount of damage to your damage over time spells equal to your critical hit chance and reduces your threat by 30%. Some other useful talents in the Shadow tree can cause a 3-second stun on a successful shadow spell cast, reduce the threat caused by Shadow spells, and increase the damage the target takes from all sources of Shadow damage. One of the most useful Shadow talents, Vampiric Touch, causes a 15-second damage over time effect on the target and, on a successful Mind Blast hit, provides an amount of mana equal to 0.25% of up to 10 raid or party members' total mana for fifteen seconds. One talent added by the Burning Crusade is Misery, which raises the party or raid's chance to hit the target with spells by 3% at maximum rank. This is extremely useful in parties and raids as it causes the target to take more damage from all types of spells. With the addition of patch 3.0.2 and the release of Wrath of the Lich King, Shadow priests gained an Evocation-style instant-cast mana regeneration spell called Dispersion, along with an area of effect spell called Mind Sear, removing the two largest weaknesses of the class prior to the newest expansion. Common leveling and end-game priest builds. Tactics Priests are generally regarded as a tough class to play in PvP, but they are highly desired in groups as the best healer in the game and as a great utility class. They are very dependent on how their talent points are spent. A priest that spends most of his talent points in the Discipline tree will be better off in PvP, while Holy and Shadow priests are highly desired for instancing and raiding. While the Discipline and Holy talent trees focus on making very strong healers, the Shadow tree focuses on damage dealing, while restoring the party's health and mana at the same time. Many players regard healing priests as being the jack-of-all-trades healing class due to the great diversity of healing spells at their disposal. This includes direct healing, healing over time, area of effect healing, and the ability to shield targets from damage. Due to this great diversity, a healing priest can heal any encounter, while the other healing classes may find it more difficult. Healing priest tactics generally involve conserving mana while deciding the ideal time to heal. The player must decide which spell to use and at what time. While Flash Heal and Power Word: Shield may be very mana intensive, they are excellent methods to bring someone close to death back up quickly. Many priests use a tactic known as stopcasting. In this method, the priest will constantly use Greater Heal; however, if in the 2.5-second cast time the target never takes sufficient damage, the priest will cancel the heal before it goes off and begin recasting. The goal of a Shadow priest is to keep a series of spells with unique cool-downs and durations going constantly. A Shadow priest must cycle through several direct damage, channeled, and damage over time spells. A Shadow priest is unique in that Vampiric Embrace and Vampiric Touch restore health and mana to the priest's entire party (up to 10 raid players for Vampiric Touch as of patch 3.0.2), which are based upon the damage the priest deals. A Shadow priest, if talented, will also increase the effectiveness of all spell casters attacking the same target as the priest. These abilities make the Shadow priest a great utility class while in instances and in raids. End-game expectations Though many priests found themselves originally pigeon-holed into a single role in classic World of Warcraft, many are experiencing greater freedom in a post-Burning Crusade raiding environment. Priests are capable of filling both healing and damage dealing roles, depending on the priest's spec and the need of the raid. This flexibility is further aided by the increased debuff cap making it easier to allow multiple Shadow priests to contribute without being detrimental to a raid. End-game healing Healing priests are valued by many as proficient and skilled healers, capable of utilizing a variety of heals and numerous buffs that benefit raiders, such as Power Word: Fortitude, Shadow Protection, and Power Word: Shield. These buffs can be further improved by spending points in the Discipline tree for Improved Power Word: Fortitude, Improved Power Word: Shield, Divine Spirit, and Improved Divine Spirit. While sometimes considered by some to be mana inefficient when compared with other healing classes, the introduction of the Shadowfiend in the Burning Crusade allows a healing priest to regain a significant amount of mana used to continue healing while providing negligible damage against one target. The use of the talent Lightwell can allow raiders to regain health with access, while Spirit of Redemption allows priests specced deep in the Holy tree to continue casting healing spells on a raid for fifteen seconds beyond death with no expense to mana. The healing strength of the Holy tree in conjunction with the benefits that can be found in the Discipline tree has created numerous end-game builds, ranging from a full 61-point Holy tree build to a number of hybrid builds that place points in the Discipline or Shadow trees in addition to the Holy tree. Examples of some priest builds can be found here: priest builds. There is some criticism surrounding the benefits of using healing priests in raids. In particular, they suffer from limited utility; as further healing priests are added to a raid, each is able to bring little more than his or her healing skills. This differs greatly from Holy paladins — each of whom is capable of adding another blessing and an aura- and Restoration shamans — each of whom is capable of bringing unique totems for his or her group. As a result, many competitive end-game raids prefer to stack Holy paladins and Restoration shamans over healing priests, since each may be capable of comparable healing results despite using different techniques and spells. The majority of these raids include a single hybrid priest capable of casting the Improved Prayer of Fortitude and Improved Prayer of Spirit buffs (though this priest may instead be a Discipline/Shadow hybrid priest or even a fully Discipline-specced priest) in addition to a Holy priest specced with the 41-point talent Circle of Healing. This preference of stacking paladins and shamans over other healing classes that lack utility is less common in casual raiding groups. Due in part to the less competitive nature of these types of raids and also the difficulty inherent in obtaining consistent raiders to fill all required slots, these raids may rely heavily on priests to assume healing roles. Casual players seeking to raid as a healing priest may find it easier to get into raids than competitive raiders. Recent changes to the priest class have improved the appeal of taking multiple healing priests, though Blizzard has not yet addressed the issues surrounding their limited utility even though staff has mentioned that they are aware of this tendency. The changes to the Meditation talent in the Discipline tree to allow 30% of mana regeneration to occur while casting have made priests significantly more mana efficient than they were before; coupled with the Shadowfiend skill, priests are more capable of the sustained healing sometimes required in raids than they were in the past. Furthermore, changes to how healing bonus was applied to Circle of Healing allows further benefit to be gained in utilizing this talent. Blizzard staff has repeatedly discussed plans to change the spirit talent in the future, which would benefit priests who prefer to stack spirit due to its regenerative qualities and benefit gained from Spiritual Guidance; however, no set date or patch has been revealed for these changes. End-game damage dealing The strength and versatility of a Shadow-specced priest has been recognized as an invaluable asset in both five-mans and raids. A Shadow priest is capable of contributing significant damage, as well as providing a variety of buffs and debuffs that benefit raiders. For example, the Shadow Weaving talent, which increases all shadow damage to a target, is highly desired by warlocks seeking to increase their damage. A Shadow priest's Misery debuff will also further increase all spell damage to a target, an effect that stacks with Shadow Weaving. It should be noted, however, that a single Shadow priest can easily keep both the Misery and Shadow Weaving debuffs active and additional effects from other Shadow priests will not stack on the same target. The Vampiric Embrace talent is a single target debuff on a ten-second cool-down which gives a portion of the Shadow priest's Shadow damage to that target as a group-wide heal that can aid in keeping the health of group members up; this can be especially helpful when grouped with a tank, warlocks who Life Tap frequently, as well as rogues and Feral druids performing melee damage. Most importantly, the newly gained Vampiric Touch benefits a caster or healer group by providing mana over the course of the fight. This is the primary reason to have a Shadow priest in raids; to either provide the mana to healers during a healing-intensive fight, or to damage dealing casters in fights which focus on burst or constant area of effect damage. These debuffs are an addition to the base priest Power Word: Fortitude, Shadow Protection, and Power Word: Shield buffs and can be improved by delving into the Discipline tree for Improved Power Word: Fortitude, and Improved Power Word: Shield. As a result, raiding builds exist that range from the full 61-point Shadow build to hybrid builds with points in the Discipline tree or even Holy tree for greater versatility. In addition to providing significant damage and buffs, Shadow priests have the flexibility to drop out of Shadowform and provide back-up healing if the situation warrants, though they typically suffer from the lack of points spent in the Holy tree, and reduced bonus healing from damage-oriented gear. See also *Starting a priest *Priest quests *Priest PvE guide *Priest PvP guide *Useful macros for priests *Getting your first wand External links References it:Prete Category:Classes Category:Priests Category:WoW classes Category:RPG classes